


Shattered masks

by bevin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: We all have a mask somewhere in life . For Naruto that's all he's ever done , ..... put up a big carefree happy mask .  And quite honestly he hates it , hates how no one see's behind his mask , hates putting up the mask , hates how vulnerable he is when this mask finally shatters . Naruto the happy , lively , carefree , bubbly , strong , and kind ninja feels as though the only option is to put up this mask .He isn't who people expect him to be .   The mask that conceals his depression and insecurities . But when Sasuke finally see's through this mask will it be too late ? Will Sasuke turn his back on Naruto ? Or will he help the broken  blond  ?





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~ this is a sasunaru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~ Naruto's 

pov~~~~~~~

 

 

I was walking through the village , a fake smile plastered on my face as usual . That sickening sweet smile , that shattered smile I put up .... every day . The indestructible mask that never falters , that is until I get home or I'm alone . A sickening feeling bubbled in my chest I'm always alone I realized . I have no parents , no friends , and nobody to care . Nobody to care when I'm sick when I get hurt , and no one to save me from the villagers . Speaking of the villagers they were whispering hostile things .... about me . 

'' Demon ! ''

'' Monster !''

'' Murder ! '' 

'' Move out of the way loser ! ''

With each painful word, things were thrown at me knives , broken glass , and food . But there the smile the mask still stood firm barely faltering . Just another daily routine I told myself and so I walked through the unforgiving stares and objects thrown at me . And prepared for the rest of the insults from Sasuke . But most of all no there is one to save me from myself I unconsciously rubbed my arm . Unknown to everyone with each insult whether it be physical or mental adds another scar . Another scar that proves I'm still alive that I'm still breathing .... if only a little . And it's times like this that I truly wish I had someone to care because every day I sink to the floor of my bathroom and crimson blood falls from my arm . And I can't help but wonder .... who will be my life support when my mask shatters ? I shudder because I realize I'm all alone , and my only question is why ? Why am I cursed with loneliness ? What did I do to deserve this ?

 

' You were born '' the nine tailed fox said in my head . 

I thought about this .... would the world be better off without me ? Without some dobe, i'm sure Sasuke , Sakura , and Kakashi would be better off if I just died . I'm nothing but a burden I thought . I'm worthless , useless , a failure and everyone knows it ... yet I hide behind this stupid mask that hides my depression , and insecurities . It's like this ... this dark void of loneliness is slowly creeping up on me when I let my guard down . I can't quite explain it but it's like if I don't have my mask I'm vulnerable to all the pain of the world . But the truth is I'm not the only one with a secret because the key to life is .... everyone is broken .

Some point in life everyone breaks down and there mask , their personality shatters and in turn, they are internally broken . I shook these thoughts from my head and headed towards the bridge to train with Kakashi , Sasuke , and Sakura . And when I got there I put on the hated mask that hides who I truly am . And quite honestly what sickens me the most is this mask ...... that's threatening to cause me to fall apart is just so easy to put on . But once I'm alone It shatters and with it I fall apart .

And when I got to the bridge that I've tried to end my life many times I'm greeted and insulted by Sasuke and Sakura.

 

'' Good morning Sasuke-Kun ''

'' Naruto You're late !''Sakura yelled .

And to think I used to have a crush on her before I could answer Sasuke cut me off .

'' Oi Dobe ! ''

'' What Teme ? And I told you not to call me that !'' I answered grinning 

''whatever , Why are you such an idiot ? You're 10 minutes late '' Sasuke answered 

I cast a hurt gaze at him but before I could retort Kakashi-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke . 

'' YOU'RE LATE ''

'' Yo Sorry I'm late I had to walk my unicorn '' 

'' Lie !! '' Sakura yelled .

I just stared at the ground spacing out in my depressing thoughts .

Everyone turned shocked gazes towards me .I swear I saw worry swirling in Sasuke's black orbs but it was instantly gone. 

'' Naruto? ''Kakashi asked me while giving me a concerned gaze for once not looking at his book.

'' um yeah '' 

'' Are you okay ?You didn't scream 'You're late ' with Sakura .'' 

Oh I get it they aren't suspicious until my stupid mask crumbles it's not like they care either . Especially Sasuke baka they just don't want me to be a burden I thought .

'' Oh, in that case, YOU'RE LATE ! ''Good better to not burden them with your problems I thought everyone rolled their eyes but Sasuke didn't look convinced . He continued staring at me the whole time . 

 

~~~~~~After training ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking home when I noticed footsteps was someone following me ? Being a ninja I was alert and swiftly turned around ... that's weird I could've sworn I saw a lock of raven hair . Probably just another villager intent on killing me I mentally chuckled , no not a lively carefree laugh this one was dead and eery. This laugh was what my mask had done to me and the more I put up this mask the more I was slowly killing myself . I walked to my beat up, vandalized and unsturdy apartment. With one mission on my mind to die ,..... to end it all.

~~~~~~~ Sasuke's 

pov ~~~~~ 

From the moment Naruto came to train I knew something was up . His sapphire baby blue eyes were dull and devoid of life no longer the lively blue eyes that I used to love so much . But yet he forced a smile ..... am I the only one that notices how this stupid unreal smile is slowly killing him ?Because behind his blue eyes, there's so much unbearable pain . I only know one thing I.will.save.my.Dobe ! I will bring back his smile because without the dobe ..... there's no joy in life I will protect my dobe , my Naruto from the villagers . And what really ticked me off is how could the villagers do this to such a kind soul ? The blonde headed home and I followed though I would never admit it I'm worried about the blonde , blue-eyed dobe . As we were heading to what I assumed his apartment he noticed me following him I quickly hid . When we finally got to his apartment I was sad and ashamed here he had been living in this unsuitable , abandoned apartment alone and I never knew ... no one ever knew . I tried to get in but he had locked the door . 

 

Don't do anything stupid dobe I thought


	2. Lonely souls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto's 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pov ~~~~~~~~~

I headed out of my apartment and found the nearest cliff . Slowly stepped on the ledge and looked down it's at least a 2,000ft drop and if I don't die instantly drowning will surely kill me . I smirked finally I could end this pain and suffering and Sasuke would be happy . End looking in the mirror always wondering when it will stop telling lies I guess I will be the one ending it . I've never been one for giving up but .... I guess there's a first time for everything . The thunder crackled violently in the distance almost telling me I was making the wrong choice . I'm coming mom ,and dad I thought but as I was about to jump a familiar voice stopped me . 

'' Don't do it Dobe !''Oh great someone wants to stop me from living in peace . I slowly turned knowing i'd been caught and was shocked to see Sasuke . But I never moved from the ledge . 

"Naruto you baka move away from the ledge ,.... Naruto please move away from the ledge'' I was shocked had Sasuke -teme just begged . 

'' Why would you care , why are you even here ?''I said venomously he looked surprised but then pain settled in his black midnight eyes . 

'' Naruto why are you doing this ?''Sasuke asked desperately .

'' I'm simply doing this for the village they hate me you hate me . Sakura see's me as a failure Kakashi refuses to train me . I'm worthless , useless nothing compared to you . I have no family I'm ridiculed bullied and hurt by my own village . I was alone from the start you've made that clear and you obviously hate me i'm just a dobe and I deserve to die . '' 

I was surprised when I saw Sasuke start crying but when he said nothing I prepared to jump . When strong arms wrapped around my waist .

'' Don't you dare Naruto , don't say anything like that ever again what happened to my dobe ? The carefree , determined , loud , dobe that likes to play pranks . What happened to him ? ''Sasuke asked 

'' Let me go !'' I screamed .

'' I can't Naruto you're my only friend and every time I falter or make a mistake the thought of you is what picks me up and keeps me going ''Sasuke confessed .

I stopped struggling while he just hugged me his head buried in my hair .

'' Please don't go Naruto '' He whispered.

'' wouldn't dream of it i'll stay .... for you ''

I know it would be hard but I know that with Sasuke by my side I will never falter . And for once I didn't need a mask because I know Sasuke will always be there for me


End file.
